


Finally Free

by WESTALLENS



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTALLENS/pseuds/WESTALLENS
Summary: Barry gets out of prison and is reunited with Iris and his family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic everyone! Love the idea of an emotional reunion so I hope you like it too!

Courthouse (episode 4x13)

“I hereby deem Mr. Allen free of all charges and release from Iron heights immediately.” In that moment that the Judge hit his gavel on the desk Iris was filled with overwhelming happiness. He was coming home. She couldn’t speak or move. All she knew was that there was tears of happiness streaming down her face and was being ushered out of the courtroom. It had been such a small event that only her and Cecile were allowed in there during the event. She was brought back to reality when she saw Her dad, Caitlin, and Cisco all waiting anxiously ahead of her for the news. She ran and gave her dad the biggest hug. I must look like a mess, she thought. “What happened baby girl?” her dad asked looking at her in the eyes. She stood trying to get herself together but that wasn’t really possible at the moment. “He’s coming home,” she burst with the widest grin she’s ever had. Everyone’s faces changed Cisco, Caitlin and Joe all full of happiness. “He is really?” asked Cisco. All Iris could do is nod smiling as her dad brought her in for another hug and kiss on the head. After a little while they found out it would be a few hours before they could pick him up. As they were leaving Caitlin walked up to Iris, “Hey Cisco and I talked it over and thought that since this day has been crazy for all of us, especially you and Barry, we should let you guys spend some time, settle in before he comes back full time.” Iris had a small smile of gratitude. “That’s so nice of you both. I’m sure Barry will appreciate it. Maybe tonight if we are up to it we can meet at my Dads for a welcome home party?” she said. Cisco walked up to them, “Yeah and don’t you guys worry about any Flash stuff the next few days, we got it covered,” he smiled. Iris nodded thankfully. Joe walked up behind Iris and planted his hands on her shoulders, “You about ready to go get Barry back baby girl?” “Yeah sounds perfect,” she smiled.

Iron Heights

Barry sat with his back against the wall in his cell bouncing a ball against the wall. These days he used it to occupy his mind with something to concentrate on. Besides there wasn’t really anything else to do besides janitorial duty, and he’s done enough cleaning floors for a lifetime. His thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of his cell opening. “Come on Allen, it’s time to go,” said the guard. Barry didn’t ask where. He knew it was better to just listen to what they said. Surprisingly when he stood and held his hands out to be cuffed, they didn’t do anything. “Not this time Allen.” He was just told to follow behind them. They took him down a hallway he had never been down before. He knew it led to the front entrance since he did bring in prisoners in here time to time being the Flash. They led him into a room with a table. On the table was a bag with all of his belongings from when he first got there. “What’s going on?” he finally spoke up. “Your coming home,” he heard a familiar voice say behind him. He turned to see Joe standing with fresh clothes and arms open. Barry didn’t know if this was all a dream but he hastily ran and hugged him tightly. “I’m really going home?” he turned and looked at the guards skeptically. They stood with straight faces but both nodded their heads yes. Joe hugged him again, “It’s good to see you son.” Barry grinned ear to ear, “You too…Dad.” Barry grabbed his clothes to change quickly. Barry knew that Iris was also waiting anxiously outside for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside

The prison gates opened and Barry walked out with Joes hand on his shoulder. That’s when he spotted her. She stood with by car fumbling with a small object in her hand. He always loved how she did that when she was nervous or excited. That’s when she saw him. Their eyes met and it was as if nothing else in the world mattered. Just them. She just stood there with tears in her eyes, hands coming up to her mouth. Barry suddenly found himself running towards her. He picked her up in a quick motion as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder overcome with emotions. He hadn’t realized that he started to cry too. “I’ve missed you so much,” she cried. “I have too,” was all he was able to get out. That’s when he set her down, but not letting her go, and brought his lips to hers. It was a kiss full of passion and desperation. As they broke apart they could hear Joes’ laughter softly in the distance, but none of that mattered to either of them. All that mattered was that they had each other. “Wait I forgot something,” Iris breathily laughed. She pulled out Barry’s wedding ring out of her pocket and slowly slid it on his finger both of them smiling. “Welcome home Mr. West-Allen.” He lightly laughed and pulled her close. “Happy to be home, Mrs. West-Allen.”

The car ride home was quiet and peaceful. Barry and Iris sat in the back seat with arms wrapped around each other. Iris had her head laid on Barry’s chest, eyes closed just listening to the beat of his heart that she missed so much. Joe just glanced at them through the mirror as he drove, relaxing in the fact that both of his kids are safe. He stopped the car in front of their apartment. “You two go rest for a little while,” he said, “I’ll see you guys tonight?” looking between them. “What’s tonight?” Barry asked confused. Iris sat up and smiled, “What? Did you think that we wouldn’t have a welcome home party for you?” she said playfully. He smiled gratefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Apartment

They walked into the apartment and it was comforting for Barry hearing the familiar sound of Iris’ keys clanking in their usual spot. He didn’t realize how much he had missed it here. The crime scene from when he was last here was all gone and it seemed as though everything was perfect. Iris watched as he walked around taking all that he had missed. He stopped suddenly in front of the furniture, “You slept here again?” he looked at her full of concern. She nodded, “I told you I didn’t want to sleep in our bed without you.” He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke softly, “I’ll make sure that you never have to be without me again okay?” She looked up at him giving a small twitch of the corner of her lips, “Okay.” She buried her face in his chest, “I love you.” “I love you too,” he whispered as he gave her a soft kiss on her head.

After a while, Barry showered and shaved. They both layed down until it was time to go to Joes. Barry anxiously sat next to Iris as she drove. He couldn’t wait to see everyone he had missed so much. She placed a comforting hand on his leg and smiled. “Everyone’s going to be so happy to see you.” Barry gave a small laugh, “Yeah and I’m sure Cisco of course has his own special plan of how he wants this party to go.” She gave a hearty laugh. She was just happy to have Barry back and be able to joke with him without the barrier of the glass and guards. They pulled up to the familiarity of Joes house which Barry found comforting. They both walked up to the door hand in hand and went in. “Welcome home!” They looked around and saw everyone happily standing there surrounded by balloons, streamers and snacks galore. Barry and Iris both grinned a mile wide and gave everyone tight hugs. “Man I’ve missed you so much!” said Cisco clapping Barry on the back. He gave a laugh and then moved to hug Caitlin tightly. “So what’s the plan everyone?” said Iris. Joe came in the room with a huge stack of pizza boxes setting them on the table. Cisco took over right away and started talking, “Well we figured that Barry would SO be over prison food, and what more of a way to celebrate than, a night filled with pizza, snacks, and movies.” “Thanks you guys,” Barry grinned, “This sounds great.” Everyone caught up and eventually settled down to watch a movie. Cisco and Caitlin sat huddled with blankets on the floor while Joe and Cecile took over the recliner. Meanwhile, Barry sat on the couch with Iris laying against him. They held each other tightly as the movie played. Everything was perfect. Barry and Iris were slowly drifting to sleep after having quite the overwhelming day. “I love you Iris,” Barry whispered into her hair. “I love you too Barry,” she said softly. As the credits rolled everyone let them sleep as they cleaned up the living room. Cisco and Caitlin soon left and Cecile went to bed. Joe decided to let them just sleep here for the night. He knew what a day it had been for all of them. He just was happy that his kids were here, safe, and together.

After

After a few days, life got back to normal. Everyone was as happy as ever to have Barry back and the city was especially happy to see the flash back stopping villains. None of them knew the challenges that lay ahead, but all that mattered was that they were together. And that Barry was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
